


Pregnant With Eddie Brock/Venoms Baby!

by Fandom_Lover2259



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Some Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover2259/pseuds/Fandom_Lover2259
Summary: Liliana is also one of the few people to have a Symbiote however the symbiote she has is Scream. Previous mate to Riot and now Mated with Venom. It has been a few years since Riot and Carlton was killed and since then Liliana and Eddie gotten married together. And now are expecting their first child together, however its the deep fear that their first child is something more inside also having a symbiote inside of the unborn child to.However that is the least of their worries
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Pregnant With Eddie Brock/Venoms Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I did some googling when it comes to Scream the Symbiote and I am going to make some changes when it comes to her character since I am unsure a bit when it comes to her. I am trying the best I can during this so please be cautious.

**_This is how she looks like  
Art Credit- by owlapin on Deviant Art  
  
_Venom** _  
_ _Scream_

"Eddie I know you are worried about us but you need to worry about your job and making sure you do not get fired like last time" Liliana said as she spoke on her phone in the nursery store she was in getting some supplies they needed trying to plan ahead, she was only five months along and in that five months they barely have prepared for anything for when this baby will arrive. They don't even know the gender because Scream and Venom both refused to see a doctor because of what happened with the MRI and with Venom. 

"Yeah Babe I know but I need you to understand that V keeps riding my ass about letting you three go there alone and I am not going to hear the end of it from him" He said as she giggled a bit at the small sound of grumbling from Venom laced with Eddie's voice

"V Scream says to calm down. We will text you when we are done here and when we are on our way home. We still need a lot items for the baby" She said as she grabbed a nice looking bassinet that would be nice as she rubbed her stomach gently feeling the baby move inside of her humming slightly in contempt "it would be nice if we knew the gender though, would help us prepare more for the baby"

_'NO'_ Screams voice was quick to say inside of her mind as Liliana winced also hearing Eddie's Voice on the other side of the phone too as she made the conclusion that Venom also protested to the idea of it

"Never mind then" Liliana said as she grabbed some gender neutral clothing, She put some pacifiers in there too and she planned to breastfeed since she will be going on maternity leave and she is planning to ask them to work from home after a month into maternity leave and make some BS statement that her baby is very clingy and that she barely can produce enough breast milk for her baby to support leaving it alone. Her work and at the level she was she could get away with being an at home worker. 

"Have you talked to them about working from home?" He asked bringing up what she was thinking about. Due to them both having Symbiotes the chances of their baby also having that part of them too so they can't exactly leave the baby alone with a babysitter when the child could not control it so one of them had to stay home with it

"Not yet. I was going to bring it up to them when before I go on maternity leave and if not I will have to make an excuse after its born to stay home with the baby" She said grabbing some other things she liked for the baby and stuff she heard would be useful "Do you think we need a breast pump in case we have to put the baby in care of someone?" she asked

"And who do you suggest that be?" Eddie asked as he looked around spending more time on his break then usual needing to talk to his expecting wife more than he needed to worry about work since he is pretty worried for his wife's well being including Venom also worried for Scream too 

"Anne and Dan. You know the only other two people knowing about the existence of what's inside of us" She said as she was satisfied with what she found and realized her baby is going to be born in the middle of winter so she needed to get more long-sleeved things and some winter attire which she immediately went to do 

"V told me something interesting about their species I need you to know about" he said as she stopped a bit to listen to her husband slightly confused "Apparently their more femalish symbiotes will have the urge to start nesting before the baby comes and if Scream feels threatened then she may take over your body while in labor and leave a far distance" He said as he wanted her to know this 

"And why are you telling me this? We aren't leaving the apartment and planning to do a home birth and you will be there if anything happens" She said as she put the winter stuff in the cart "Ed what are you not telling me" She said 

"I called Dan and asked him to help out during the home birth in case anything happened or if anything goes wrong" he said as she face palmed rubbing her temples as there was a bit of a long silence, painful silence as neither Eddie. Scream or even Venom spoke. She was trying to wrap her head around the stupid ass decision made by her husband "Babe?"

"Let me get this straight" She began "You asked Dan, a male to come assist me during labor when we both have territorial and possessive creatures living inside of us and at any wrong move could either bite their heads off?" she asked "Eddie tell me how you thought this was a smart idea" She said and started to head to self checkout beginning to scan the items as she sighed slightly "You need to bring this stuff up with me and S before anything, I don't want her to feel threatened then run off with me and the baby while in labor and you and V not knowing where we are, You want to be there for the birth don't you?" she asked 

"I do, I do but I didn't want you to start to have complications and a professional not being there to help you and I don't want you to die" He said as he sighed as he paced a bit "I don't want to have to raise our child alone with V, You knw he will not be a good influence on them" he said as Liliana managed to scan everything as she paid for it and went out to her car thinking about this 

"Dan can be there but he has to stay out in his car unless we call him up to our apartment" Liliana said loading the stuff into the car and closing the trunk putting the cart in the cart rack and got in the drivers side and buckling up "This is coming from both of me and Scream Eddie" She said "I don't want Scream causing him harm nor Venom, we can handle this birth and if anything happens Scream is there to heal us" She said as she sighed "Please"

"Fine, fine I will tell him the situation and that it has changed okay?" he said as he checked the time "I have to go I'll call you later" He told her "Love you talk to you soon, bye" He said before hanging up and going back to work as Liliana put her phone away and began to drive home to their apartment which was a new apartment they have gotten together and she got out after parking and taking the bags thankful that the crib had a strap on it as she heads to the elevator with all the stuff 

_'I don't like this'_ Scream said as she shifted out of her shirt poking from her shirt under her chin _'I really don't like this'_ she repeated as the elevator opened as she went into their apartment unlocking it and going inside closing and locking the door. Liliana set the stuff down taking off her shoes putting them with the others and then grabbing the bags going to their half made nursery

"I know, I know but we need to trust Eddie on this and if Venom didn't argue to this then something is worrying the both of them" She said as she began to take out the clothes and taking off the tags and putting them in the laundry basket. They had a huge stockpile of diapers and wipes thanks to them picking up a pack every time they get paid so they have a good amount. "Let's get this all set up and finish the nursery and get the wash going. Then maybe order some food" She said

_'Yummy!~'_ Scream had said


End file.
